


Songbird

by Quiet_roar



Series: Demise of the Nightmare [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Deathgarden (Video Game)
Genre: Between Kate and Fog, Kate's about 25, LATER, Multi, Other, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, The Inquisitor being an asshole, actual chapters will have warnings at the top, crack ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_roar/pseuds/Quiet_roar
Summary: What happens when Kate Denson wakes up in the world of Deathgarden? Bad things, mostly.This story will eventually contain Rape, threats, stalking, obsessive behaviors, manipulation, guilt tripping, trauma, and a whole slew of other things.Individual chapter warnings will be posted at the start of each chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter mainly contains Kate raving about death.

_ They’re lucky, oh so lucky. To experience death, pain and suffering only once. My own screams still haunt me. Each night I close my eyes and dream of that ever-present moon and campfire. The ones who lurk in the woods. They say I’m a downer, I should have been named “Dove”, after those “Mourning Doves”. But, they don’t know about that thing. About that place. The guards and fellow inmates think me mad for loving the cold showers, think me crazy for how often and long I brush my teeth. They never had to go without. Here I am, far from home, missing ma and pa, stuck in a new set of trials, and yet I’m hoping for death._

_ Just once. That’s all I need. Doesn’t matter what happens. But my greatest fear right now: What if this is all an elaborate hoax by that thing? I’m scared that, if I die here, I’ll just wake up, and it’ll happen again, and again, and again, and again, for all eternity._

“Hey!”

Fog looked up from the diary he had been reading. If it could even be called that. It was actually little more than a bunch of pieces of paper with random thoughts scribbled on them. “That is for horses, not humans.” He deadpanned, staring blankly at the clearly enraged girl.

Said girl stomped over to him and tore the scraps from his hand. “You can’t just bust into another’s room like y’all own the place and snoop about like a dog lookin’ for a bitch in heat!” She huffed, shoving the papers under her bed. “That just ain’t polite, in any circle!”

Fog stared blankly at her still. The girl was new here, possibly the youngest of the crew. Her hair had once been a beautiful cascade of golden curls, but now it was just a frizzy mess of gold straw. The fire that lurked deep within her eyes, that stayed, possibly became even brighter now. “So?” He finally replied. It was no surprise to anyone that Fog usually broke into other’s rooms and looked around. No one knew how he did it, but he did. And he had yet to be caught by the guards. “This is a prison, basically, and currently all of our cells are open. Do you plan to be like evil wolf and hoard this space all for yourself?”

She growled at him, eyes burning and teeth bared. She paused for a moment, and her aggression fell away. Fog watched as the woman slumped forward with a sigh, seemingly defeated. “You’re right. S’pose I should be a bit more open with y’all.” She stated, standing upright. She looked at Fog, a forced smile working its way onto her face. “So, I’m Songbird. Who’re y’all again?”

Fog glanced around the room, seeing only himself and the girl. She did that too much for his liking. “Fog. Don’t get used to it though. I’ll be out of here before you know it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate thinks about how obsessions work, killers from DBD killing her, and more death.  
Kate is not okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this definitely contains some headcannons of mine.  
Kate is going to be pretty suicidal in this fic, be warned.  
Really though, comparing the Executions of the Hunters to the Moris of the Killers...  
Killers are slow AF with death.

Kate grumbled, slamming onto her cot in a huff. As much as she preferred this place, with its chance of permanent death over a never-ending nightmare of false death, somethings were still the same. She knew an obsession when she saw one. That hulking monster of a man, the Inquisitor as everyone called him; he kept letting her and her alone escape.

With a growl, Kate pulled up a sheet of paper and a pencil, setting to her task of writing down her thoughts:

_I don’t want this to end like it did with the Clown, where I’m being hunted down by someone who would rather keep me alive than actually kill me. These people, they say he (The Inquisitor) is the worst, most heartless of all the hunters. I fail to see how. A slight kick so he has a clean shot, then your head gets blasted off by a gun. Oh no, how painful._

Kate paused in her writing to look at her left hand, staring at her calloused index finger. The damaged flesh of a scar going all the way around the digit shimmering in the harsh light. Kate shuddered.

_I see no reason to be afraid of him. I see no reason to fear any of them. The old woman (The Veteran) drops a grenade and lets you explode with it; running the risk of survival. The Poacher and Stalker are similar to one another, either stabbing or tearing out a scavenger’s heart. In this world, that is hardly anything to get worked up over though. Yes, even from your heart being ripped out and taken as a prize, they can still bring you back to life._

Again, Kate stopped, staring at her calloused hand. She thought about every single time one of the killers was granted permission to murder her. It had always been slow and painful. Drawn out and humiliating. Some were worse than others; but all of them relished in seeing her and her friends in pain.

Kate snapped to attention as her door opened. She stared at Fog, who finally used her room’s door instead of the vents. The two stared at each other for what felt like forever. Fog pulled the door open behind him, revealing five more people. Two men, three girls.

“since you are going to be staying here, I suppose you should meet the best of the best in this little shit world.”

Kate stared at the group, tilting her head. “So…My name’s Songbird…What about y’all?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate has PTSD.

“So, your ability is camouflage?”

Fog couldn’t help his surprise. Most new arrivals were always confused about the special arrows and such that were given to the scavengers during a trial. Songbird though… She seemed to have no problem understanding them, and wasn’t even surprised.

“Yep!” Ghost smiled. For once, in such a long time, Ghost was smiling. Fog wasn’t sure to be happy, or mad. “I mean; if I move, or the person camouflaged moves, then the Hunters will see a sort of shimmer thing, and be able to go from there.”

Fog couldn’t grasp how Songbird was understanding all of this between his accent and the roar of the food hall.

“Oh, like the Wraith!”

Ghost stared at Songbird in shock, almost looking appalled. “How… How do you know about those? You look so young and… And you clearly aren’t…” He trailed off as the blond held up a hand.

“Just, take it as I know. So…” She turned to Switch now, the small woman tinkering with her leg, attempting to decide if it would be worth it to lose another leg or her other arm. “You can…make illusionary copies?”

“Indeed. Hmm…Leg or arm what do you think? Either way, I’m only-”

“Leg, if you don’t have a real hand to fingerprint, you can’t get in. Read it on the contract.” Songbird deadpanned. “So, you’re the Hag then. Good to know you’re on our side this time and not theirs.” The blond turned away from a confused Switch.

“One: Good point, that’s kill my income. Two: What the hell does that mean?”

Songbird ignored Switch and continued. “So, Sawbones you do…”

“Enough.” Fog hated how curious the blond was. She was like a little ray of sun to everyone else. The two glared at each other. “You can’t just babble at people like this. If you’re going to sit with us, you need to talk strategy.”

Songbird seemed to puff up at this, looking offended. “Well…maybe y’all could tell me something about our status?”

“We run, we survive, that’s all.”

“Oh! The hall!” Inked suddenly leapt up, towering over the whole group. “We should show her the hall of runners!” In a flash, the giant woman grabbed Songbird and hauled her onto her shoulder, running out of the food hall and towards the place she desired.

Songbird suddenly screamed like a wild animal, thrashing about until she kneed Inked in the nose and the two toppled to the ground. Fog, Ghost, and Sawbones ran over to Inked, checking on the large woman.

“Ow. That hurt more than a bullet.”

“Holy shit! I thought I was fast!”

Everyone looked to Dash, only to stare at whatever he was looking at. The chatter had died down to only a few whispers, leaving the whole hall to stare at Songbird. Fog felt his heart leap into his throat. Songbird knelt, half-hidden by a garbage disposal unit, breathing heavily and holding her stomach. She was shaking, and trying to be quiet. Quietly, Fog approached her hiding spot, traversing around tables she like jumped over, until her sat in front of her.

Her eyes were clouded, far away from the food hall and her current situation. Tears dotted the corners of her eyes, and she was shivering. Fog reached out, gently coaxing her to look at him. She did, and he instantly recognized the look in her eyes.

She was afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMMMMMMM Yes, finally!  
Some delicious Kate torment.  
I kid, I kid. Poor Kate is going to suffer a lot in this fic because I'm twisted.  
Things will....get better eventually.


	4. Sincerely, your dearest friend...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy..... More Kate torment!

Kate stared at the blank walls around her. She hadn’t meant to kick Inked so hard, yet at the same time…

The blond took out her scraps of paper, glossing over her writings quickly until she found a clean page. She grabbed her pencil, and began writing.

_I think I’m more messed up than I thought. I kicked a large woman today. Her name is Inked. She’s pretty nice, but she threw me over her shoulder, and suddenly I was no longer in the mess hall, or being harmlessly carried by someone with longer legs._

_ I was in the treatment center, being carried to the basement by the Huntress. It’s so strange, Inked isn’t even Russian!_

A knocking at the door had Kate hiding her supplies. She didn’t need to hide them, per-say, but it made her feel better. She didn’t want anyone thinking she was crazy or something. “Yeah? Y’all can come in.”

A guard walked in, standing upright, face obscured by a glass-like mask. “You are being summoned to the Garden. Seeing as this is your first time, I shall tell you the rules: You must collect blood to escape within a certain amount of time. If no exits are open, well…You won’t escape.” He motioned for her to follow, ignoring her questioning glare.

Kate leapt up, trotting to follow the man as he set a brisk walking pace. “Wait, so I die if I don’t get out?”

“In a sense. We can resuscitate you so long as your head remains undamaged.”

Kate rolled her eyes. “So I’ve heard. Look, do you know who I’m going against?”

The guard suddenly snapped around to face her, startling Kate and causing her to nearly trip. She stared at him, clearly confused. The Entity had given her tips when she went against killers for the very first time, so it wouldn’t do her harm to ask the name of who she was going against. No powers or skills needed to be known to her, just a name. The guard sighed, shoulder slouching a fraction. “I’m not supposed to say, but, I hear you are looking to die.” He paused, staring down at Kate as she gave a slow nod. Another sigh escaped him. “You are going against the Inquisitor. When it comes to executing you…_Scavengers_, he’s the one most likely to kill you.” He turned back around and resumed walking, letting Kate catch up to him. “He likes to collect you masks, so, he always aims for the head. After all, a living Scavenger always gets their mask back, regardless of who had it.”

He stopped again, spinning to face her as he motioned to a door on his left. “This is where I leave you. This is your locker room. The door on the other side leads to arena waiting pod. Grab your gear, and head to the pod.”

Kate smiled at him, nodding enthusiastically. “You got it! Thanks for the name by the way!” She waved him goodbye as she entered the room, a slight skip in her step.

The guard sighed, rubbing the visor of his helmet. “Yeah…Good luck kid…” He looked to the door, shuddering violently.

* * *

Kate jolted awake, sweat covering her body, the paper and pencil she had been writing with crumpled against her stomach. She pulled the sheet up, looking at it.

_Precious little songbird, where are you? _

_ -E_

Kate felt her throat tighten. Rage filled her, and with no hesitation, she began tearing apart the sheet, the pencil flying across the room. She didn’t stop until the paper was fluttering about like little snowflakes, littering her bed as she sat in it. A knock made her door shake, and drew her attention from her fake snow. “What?” She knows she sounded pissed off, but she couldn’t care less.

Fog opened the door, clearly annoyed, only to stop when he took in her appearance and the state her room was in. He tilted his head “What the hell happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally don't do dream sequences, but I need to establish that Kate really isn't well at all.  
Add to that, this story is very much going to be a "History is repeating itself" type of story!


End file.
